she found him! will she fight for him!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Haruhi starts to harbor feelings for Mori-sempai, will she confess her feelings to him or will Tamaki and the others keep getting in the way when her opportunity to confess arises? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:hola my magnificent demon spawn of loving readers! here is a love story between Haruhi and Mori, we might include another pairing as well in here maybe the twins or kyoya or hunny or kyoya will find their love interest?! xD please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own ohshc we just own this juicy plot for the fic!**

* * *

Haruhi sat in her chair as the the women swarmed the area right on time. She wondered how rich people could have so much free time that they would spend it here with men that would perform strange tasks. Everyone that sat in the room with her had the strangest life views, but many got along well and there were few issues. "So Haruhi," Said one of the females starting to gather around her. "What is it like staying with the host club?"

"Every day is exciting, that is for sure." She smiled giving a quick glance to each of the members. All of them were busying themselves with each other or the guests as usual. "I don't always know what to expect from them. I mean, they pop up at my doorstep randomly, they," Haruhi paused knowing that she probably shouldn't say that they held her captive for her debt. "They like to play a lot of fun games-WHA!?" Before she got to finish her little squeal, Tamaki the King of the Host Club grabbed her by the neck into a suffocating hug.

"Oh you're so adorable! How do you do it?" He cried swinging her from side to side while she struggled to get free from his grasp. Tamaki always did this whenever she was getting close to the guests. Right when she could score some good points, he would rush in and take her by surprise. Haruhi didn't totally find it thrilling, but it did seem to gain her more attention. They would watch his display of affections.

She breathed deeply reaching a hand out for any one of the host members to take hold of. Anyone. Anyone. She thought frantically.

Mori noticed Tamaki was suffocating Haruhi again and sighed, setting Hunny down he strode over and grabbed Haruhi from Tamaki effectivly crushing her agaisnt his chest as he bopped the blonde man on the head making he fall. "Haruhi doesn't like it." he murmured quietly as he looked down at Tamaki with contempt. Kyoya and Hunny and the Twins soon join Mori and they all held Tamaki in irritated and dissatisfied glares. Tamaki had been going overboard with his obession of Haruhi lately and it was taking a toll on everyone's nerves. Mori walked off still hold Haruhi to his chest safely and sat down by Hunny's table of sweets with her in his lap and handed her a red velvet cack with a white rose made of icing on top. "eat, it will calm you down while everyone harps on Tamaki." he mubled handing her a spoon as soon as she nodded and took the cake.

The sudden movement surprised her and she stared up at him through his beefy chest. Haruhi didn't expect him to look so serious. She knew he was a quiet man surrounded by mystery in her eyes, but this side was both creepy and interesting. "Th-thank you." She said not refusing the invitation to eat with them. Some food did sound nice at the moment rather than the daily grab and go that Tamaki did. She glazed her eyes over to the poor King as the members dogged on him and taught him a few lessons. The blonde looked rather upset, and she almost felt sorry for him. Sorry Tamaki. You're on your own. Haruhi thought taking the spoon Mori had graciously offered her. The table was aligned with so many deserts that she hadn't even seen in her lifetime, that it was impossible to choose a starting posistoin.

Deciding that stating with the begining was the best choice, the host member dipped her spoon in a green substance filled with what appeared to be cheeries floating around. Labeled on the table, it was a cherry-lime jello. Hmmm... This almost doesn't even look like food. She placed the spoon into her mouth with a quick slide and instantly fell in love. "Wow, these rich people sure do know how to eat good." She mumbled with the food still in her mouth. Sitting in Mori's lap actually felt like a normal chair, but she didn't treat it as such. When Haruhi went for the next food that was a peach cobbler, the small bite endedup missing her mouth and falling straight onto Mori's pants. "Oh, I'm sorry." She sid quickly grabing a napkin and pouring a bit of some bottled water onto him. "I can clean this." Raising the debt up more didn't sound like a good idea. her hands scrubbed furiously at the mark that had started to stain, and her fear increased. _Oh no!_

Mori watched as Haruhi fumbled trying to clean his pants, he could hear many girls swooning and screaming out in ecstacy at the display. her hand was so close to the juncture of his thighs and an inappropriate place that a feint blush graced his cheeks but not enough to be noticed unless Hunny saw. placing his hand over hers he just shook his head and took the napkin away, "do not fret Haruhi, i can easily get it out in the wash. i do not hold you to blame, Mitsukuni spills way worse tihngs on my clothes at home." he murmured hearing the ladies scream again at the involuntary insinuation of an intimate relationship with the small sweetooth.

picking Haruhi up he sat her in the chair and bowed before moving into a curtained space that had medical supplies and spare clothing in all the host's sizes. changing into a new pair of pants he grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and poured some over the developing stain and scrubbed it clean before washing it out in the sink and leaving the fabric to dry on a towel rack. stepping back out he saw Haruhi bombarded with the women and decided to go stand beside Mitsukuni who was seated across from the female host chattering and eating sweets.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi really wished that Mori hadn't leave her side. As soon as he left, she got flooded and attacked by the women who all crowded around. Some of them hung around her neck playfully, but they all were talking. "How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"What was going through your mind? Did yoy enjoy the closeness?"

"Huh, closeness?" She said looking from one girl to the next.

"Yeah! I'm getting faint just thinking of the thought. Young Fujioka scrubbing in all the right places, haah." The women sighed falling back into anothers arms.

"I think I'm starting to get the idea..." Haruhi said lightly. "You all want to know proper techniques to get stains out don't you."

All of the ladies stared back at her making the host wonder if she said something wrong. "R-Right Haruhi!" One of them jumped in while a few others started to snicker.

"Was it something I said?"

"No. Not at all. Please show us how to clean." They begged sitting down and spilling a bit of drinks on their yellow dresses.

"I didn't mean for you to do that..." Haruhi shook her head. The sanity around here almost had her going bananas. Well, she might as well get started. "Okay, first thing's first. Grab a rag." She instructed. Origionally she had only intended on explaining it, not showing it. Her fellow guests all nodded and looked to her expectantly. They followed carefully and most of them were able, with lots of instruction, to get the mess out of their dresses. Those that didn't fumbled around worriedly only to get caught up in another host. "Don't waist food, and next time please don't do anything to rash."

"Of course!" One shouted excitedly.

Mori watched the proceedings and walked over and ruffled Haruhi's hair, he didn't say anything or even look at her but just ruffled her hair gently for a few moments. "Mori-sempai?" he heard her whispered and looked down at her, "you did good." he said before walking over to Kyoya when he was called to discuss the next Kendo tournament and if they should have a host event on the side.

A smile curved her lips at Mori. He was a nice guy, gentle and sweet. Despite his tough appearance, he had a real soft spot. _He's not such a bad guy... _Haruhi walked over to the rest of the group to get in on this Kendo tournament she overheard the men talking about. "Hey, you're entering a competition?" She asked looking from Kyoya to Mori. "We should all be there to support you on the sidelines." It was all respect she had for the guy, and she wouldn't mind watching the tournament. It sounded like a lot of fun.

"It will definately be one to remember! Mori-senpai! We should begin immediately. Operation: Help Mori practice so he can win the tournament!" His eyes were sparkling as always as the women fawned over him and his 'great' ideas. Haruhi found them rather dumb most of the time...

Mori stared blandly at Tamaki and looked to Kyoya, "we will discuss this later...alone." he murmured before he walked over to Hunny just in time to catch him from dropping his cake.

Tamaki looked at Mori's deadpan face and shrunk into his corner awkwardly, 'it seems i have made a mistake in assuming Mori would be okay with us helping him train.' he thought poking his fingers together in shame as the twins walked over to console him.

Haruhi stared silently from each of the piles of people. She wasn't exactly sure at this point on what group to follow. "I suppose I can take this moment to slip out..." She mumbled sneaking out of the room undetected and into the hallways. Sure the club was fun, but she had more important things to do like studying. Making her way through the grand hallways that never really ceased to amaze her on just how grand it was. Her old school didn't have nearly as many people, nearly as many opportunities, and more than half less of expenses. How could her world and the this world be so different? People up here really didn't face the hardships of everday life.

She slipped into the library and plucked a few books from the shelves for her studies. The next report had to be on someone that one looked up too. "I don't really know who I look up too." She mumbled to herself looking at different famous people and authors out there. Out of all the books, Haruhi was bound to find someone somewhere!

Mori watched Haruhi sneak out of the room and bent to whisper in Mitsukuni's ear, after gaining a serious nod he followed her and stood at the doorway of the library as she chose a few books. looking around he made sure no one supicious was eyeing the female host and decided to walk over and sit with her. "Haruhi..." he mumbled looking at her, when she lifted her eyes up to his she gave him a dazzling smile that made his lips twitch in return. "Mitsukuni wishes you to be careful and fo rme to accompany you." he murmured looking into those deep auburn eyes. 'so...open and inviting...it's almost like i could drown in them and be comforted and safe. how strange.' he thought his eyebrows furrowing before he blinked rapidly and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes as she turned back to her books, "that's fine, i don't mind if you stay here." she said quietly. "good, i wouldn't have left if you wanted me to anyway." he mumbled sensing her tense before a snort of laughter burst forth before being smother by her lips. "what's so funny?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hello Mori. I didn't expect to see you here." She looked up from her book with a small smile. Mori didn't look like the reading type. Of course that wasn't the reason though. He was here on Honey's orders. Mori held Honey above everyone else in the entire school and wouldn't think twice about obeying the little guy which made the image that popped into her head all the better. "Oh, it's nothing." She laughed trying to remain quiet in the area. "I just imagined you creeping up on me from behind a bookcase." His unmoving deadpan face repeatedly displayed itself in her mind. Knowing the tough guy, if Honey asked him, he would have done it too. Even now when Haruhi met his gaze, he still held his straight face that held almost no emotion. Of course he had feelings, it was hard to read what was on his mind. "Tell me," She asked closing the book shut and plopping it on the desk, only to grab another, " Why did Honey send you to help me? It's not like I have anything to fear in a library. Besides, this doen't seem like your kind of place."

Mori looked away and closed his eyes again. after a few moments of silence that seemed to stretch for hours his only response was, "hm..." listening to her flip through the pages he thought over Hunny's reasons for sending him with Haruhi and had to wonder himself why Mitskuni would want him to follow her for such a trivial thing.

_Well that wasn't much of an answer._ Haruhi thought a bit gloomily. She decided not to press on the matter and search through her list of options. After about the twentieth book, Haruhi slammed it on the stack of her previous failures. "Gosh is it really that hard to find someone who is actually interesting?" Grumbling, she scratched her head getting a little aggrivated with the whole situation before looking to Mori. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anyone worth an essay over... Would you?" With a bored expression, she laid her head down against the table staring up at him.

Mori cracked an eye open and looked to her, "Miyamoto Musashi." he stated before getting up and walking down an isle of book. he was gone for about five minutes before he came back with a small encyclopedia. the cover held the picture of a Samurai cleaving another in half with "Japanese Samurai" as the title. opening it to the correct page he sat it in front of her and proceeded to continue in his earlier relaxed state as she read up on the man.

_Miyamoto Musashi? _Haruhi had never heard of such a name before. _Must be some samurai or something_. She thought waiting for Mori to return, and when he did with a big book, she nodded. "So this is someone you look up to I assume?" She whispered to herself going over the book carefully and examining the well drawn pictures from inside the old book. "Excellent swordmanship, very young, and a style that is still studied today. Wow, thanks Mori-senpai!" Haruhi immediatly began digging into the matter and managed to find a decent amount of information from the legendary human and jotted down notes inside her spiral. If anything, this had to be a whole lot better than what she had origionally found. The inventor of jellybeans. Yep, that was truely fascinating...

"Alright, I've gathered enough information by now. I think i'll check out this book and be on my way." Standing up and shoving her chair in, Haruhi picked up the stack of books she had origionally pulled out and carefully made her way to the front desk trying not to drop anything.

Mori nodded and stood up taking the majority of the books from the table. placing them on a trolley with stacks of other books on it's shelves he took the rest of the books from Haruhi and they started back towards the classroom. placing his hands in his pockets Mori surveyed his surroundings and watched as girls blushed while they walked by. looking down at Haruhi he caught her clutching the book and her notes to her chest. 'why did she bring the book with her if she has all the information she needs?' he thought before she looked up at him and he spotted a feint blush grace her cheeks when she caught him looking at her book. "i...i thought to read more up on this since you seem to like it." she murmured looking away. Mori's eyes widened slightly as he scratched his cheek in confusion, 'now why would she do that?' he wondered before he grabbed the door to the music room and held it open for her only to pull her back and stick his arm out effectivly clothes-lining a rambunctious and hysterical Tamaki. picking Haruhi up as he stepped over the sobbing male he set her in the chair across from Hunny and went to stand behind his blonde companion.

She hadn't realized how much of a good helper Mori-senpai could be. He was stronger than she had anticipated. While Haruhi got stuck holding two or three books, Mori had taken up the load of about twenty-five. _He's a really strong, nice, handsome guy_. She thought looking over his arms as they flexed under the weight visibly through his jacket, but then the girl caught sight of Mori looking at her as well. Her face turned a light red when their eyes met, and she had to find a plausible reason fo rwhy she kept the book. _Why am I so flustered all of the sudden? This isn't like me._

Returning to the music room was definately not what she expected. Tamaki miraculously charged through the door as if sensing her presence. It was a little creepy concerning how much he knew about her already, but Haruhi was begining to think she really did have a protector. "So that's why Honey had you go with me." She said loudly as her latest guardian picked her up and walker her across the room to the cutest member in the host club. In the background the twins could be heard laughing their heads off at the King's failure all the while Kyoya looked up from his shady notebook, shaking his head at the bunch of them, and returned to his buisness.

"Haru-chaaaan!" Hunny excitedly ran over and glomped her with his tiny arms.

"Hello Hunny-senpai," Haruhi smiled looking down at the flamboyant little boy.

"Uso-chan's happy to see you too. He's been waiting all day for you." The pink bunny flopped in its little chair beside a peice of cake. "Here, have some sweets!"

"Why thank you." She wasn't particularly starving, but a small snack couldn't hurt her. Haruhi grabbed a tiny slice of cake knowing that eventually they would get busy again. She didn't really want to leave the little trio. It seemed as if they were getting along better than normal. Looking to Mori, she cast her gaze back over to her book and set it aside as to not get it dirty, but really it was just an excuse to avoid looking at him.

Mori was fully aware of how tense and flustered Haruhi had become since the library, 'maybe im creeping her out? maybe i said or did something to embarass her?' he thought looking over at her before he was dragged down to Mitsukuni's height, "what is wrong with Haru-chan? did you do something?" he whispered as he stuffed another bite of cake in his mouth.

"Mitsukuni...i don't know." he murmured as Hunny looked him in the eyes before a beaming smile converted his serious face into one unbearably adorable portrait of innocence. "Okay Takashi, just make sure she is happy and safe okay?" he said patting Mori on the head before he turned back to the ladies fawning over him. Mori straightened and looked at Haruhi again before he sighed and walked around to lean over her shoulder, "Haruhi...eat." he insisted hearing the grumble of her stomach. looking to Kyoya he walked over and told the glasses-wearing manager that they needed to eat or else risk Haruhi and Hunny fainting when the next wave of ladies entered. "an actual meal...not sweets." he mumbled knowing Kyoya would do it just because he respected Mori.

'_What are they talking about? I can't hear them...' _The host thought trying to listen in without looking noticable. Taking a small bite of cake, her ears tried to zone in only to find that Mori had switched places. "Haruhi...eat." He spoke making her jump and stare at him wide-eyed. "O-Okay!" Haruhi stuttered quickly looking at the sudden intrusion of space. In those few moments he had left her to settle her beating heart. "Hey, Honey-senpai..." She mumbled focusing her full attention on him. If not even Mori knew, then he had to, and she would find out. "Why did you have Mori follow me. Is there something going on that I should know? I enjoyed his company though..."

"Certainly." Kyoya said closing his book and instantly flipping out his phone ready to order. "Hello, this is Ootori speaking. We need a specialized meal in the 3rd classroom of Ouran Academy within the next few minutes." He started listing out the required meals that each might have prefered to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: GOMENASAI! ~cowers in fear~ my laptop is broken again so i am not able to write my beloved stories like i used to. i am currently working on getting it fixed or borrowing one from a friend for a while. but school is coming up and im pressured to change my mentality that way i can focus on bettering my writing and becoming a professional author or editor. i hope you don't chop me to bits to much for taking so long but here you go! a new chappie for my beloved fans! please enjoy! **

* * *

Mori nodded in content and walked back over to stand behind Haruhi, watching as she played a card game with the ladies he felt an ominous prescence staring and looked over to find Tamaki glaring at him and giving a teary-eyed-envious expression towards Haruhi and her guests. heaving a sigh Mori whistled to gain Tamaki's attention inadverntly gaining everyone elses as well and pointed at Haruhi while he looked at the blonde, self-proclaimed king and said, "don't go near her, Mitsukuni said so." he murmured gaining a shocked and traumatized look from Tamaki and a giggle from the twins. Tamaki screeched in agony and melted into his 'depression' corner to pick mushrooms and mumble about the inhumane treatment he was receiving.

Of course Hunny-senpai ignored her question with filler answers. Obviously he didn't plan on telling her. "Have any two's?" Haruhi asked a brunette who sadly gave handed over three of them. "Aha!" Throwing down her deck, the host had won the game. It was all a bit too easy. Her ears twitched upward and her eyes settled on the scene before her. That Tamaki... Again, he was spying on her as always. Maybe I should just leave the club? Haruhi thought and then she shook her head. "Hey, Mori-senpai." Haruhi said looking up to him admiringly. "Have a seat and play a game with us." She patted the spot next to her and started to shuffle the deck. Nah, I can't leave. There are too many good things here like... Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. "Mori..." She whispered.

"I wanna plaaaay!" Tamaki cred in the background still poking at his spotted mushrooms that seemed to grow from his head.

"You can pay another game!" Hikaru smiled devilishly leaning over the blonde while Kaoru went up beside him. Both were grinning from ear to ear. "How about doctor, nurse, and patient?" The guests screamed from a distance at the thought of their favorite members getting naughty.

Takahiro looked at Haruhi when she offered for him to play and nodded silently as he took the seat she designated his. taking the cards she handed to him he asked Hunny if he had any threes and gained a card, asking a petite blonde with pretty blue eyes next for any fives he had to take a card from the stack as she giggled go-fish.

"Have any eights?" Haruhi asked the same blonde and she shook her head.

"Go fish Haruhi!" She winked as the deceiver grabbed a card and frowned at her newest edition. Honey took up the honors next and turned to Haruhi.

"Got any eights?" Honey asked innocently as the host handed over a bit shakily, her two cards. It wasn't a pair, but that meant someone had it, or it was in the deck. "Do you have any eights?" He asked another girl who shook her head in shame. She wondered if the girl actually felt bad for letting Honey-senpai down.

"What are you doing!?" Tamaki shouted as he was on a table. Hikaru wore a white jacket with a mask while Kaoru tok part in a white hat with an almost dress-like appearance for the show.

"Open wiiiide!" They said in unison making the King shout and get a lollipop shoved in his mouth to shut him up. Both looked to each other and engaged in a conversation about whether or not it was appropriate to strip him.

"There will be no need." Kyoya said not even looking at them. The door burst open and a full out dinner course filled the room with delicious smells. "The food has arrived."

Haruhi looked up from her game and dropped her cards at the sight. As much food as she could ever want sat right in front of her. "If you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to fetch something. You're welcome to join me." She offered making them grin in delight and stand up.

Mori stood up and followed everyone to the tables. "Kyoya.." the other boy seemed to understand and started handing everyone their dishes that had been specifically ordered according to their taste. nodding as he was handed some sushi and long noodles Mori walked back over to the go-fish table and sat down in his chair with his cards as he began to eat waiting for everyone to come join him again.

The female host member in disguise was handed a plate of fancy tuna and a few side rolls of bread and assorted red fillings. It didn't take long for her to return, after giving a few quizzical looks to all the other members floating about in their usual, idotic ways, and sat down as close as she could manage to Mori. She had never really been interested in a guy before, but she had to admit, he intrigued her quite a bit. "So why did you decide to become a host club member?" Haruhi brought up, trying to spark a conversation. "You seem to enjoy it for the most part."

Mori looked to the small female member, chewing his sushi he just looked at her before he swallowed and gaver her his simple answer, "because Mitsukuni wished it so." turning back to his meal he lifted a few noodles and quickly slurped them down enjoying the defining taste of soy sauce that assaulted his taste buds.[/quote]

wow. Mori-senpai could be a hard guy to reach. Haruhi couldn't read his thoughts with his facial features, and she knew she would have to start looking for suttle signs if she wanted to get to know him. "You seem awfully close to him. I know you're families are tied together and that you're close friends, but do you have any..." The member hesitated a moment as she searched for the proper term,"Close connections?" No, that wasn't it. "Specific feelings for one another?" Yes, there were a few members of the Host club that really had her wondering just if htye really did this for the ladies or rather they did it because they liked their fellow men. It was hard to tell some of the days, but Haruhi mostly kept her thoughts on that subject to herself.[/quote]

Mori thought over Haruhi's question debating on how to best explain it to her. "it isn't like a relationship per se... it's more like a Master Servant situation with benefits. i am the servant meant to protect and nurture while Mitsukuni is the Master meant to lead and dictate. the benefits are freedoms i would have if i had been my own person. i can go where i please, do what i like, say what i feel, and not be reprimanded. those are just a few examples." he said as he stood and took both their bento's to the trays to be sent away when everyone finished their meals.[/quote]

"I see..." Haruhi said finishing up her meal. She had no idea it was that strict. She wondered what would happen if he were ever to stray from those honors. "And yet you reprimend Hunny more than he reprimends you." The girl smiled sweetly thinking about the time Hunny had a nasty sweet tooth. It was heartbreaking watching the two of them fight each other. "May I ask what you would do... If you weren't serving him? I know it's a great job that you're great at doing, but I wonder if you ever thought of other things in your life." Haruhi wondered if she should even ask such a question. Personal matters weren't really of her concern.

Mori sat back down thinking about her inquiry, "i cannot see it ever being that way. Mitsukuni is always first in my heart." he said seeing her face fall as she heaved a sigh, "but...if it did happen...i can see it only being becasue of you." he said placing his hand atop her head running his fingers through the soft tendrils, the texture of her hair reminded him of a cat. he caught his hand sliding down to cup her cheek so his fingers could massage behind her ears like he would a cat. hearing a growl behind him his eyes transfered from her blushing face to one of malice and scorn. "Tamaki...you are so ignorant." he murmured using his other hand to subdue the boys advances to yank his hand from Haruhi. finally landing a solid blow to the stomach because he tired of Tamaki's weak trial and error ways to seperate Mori from his new found kitten, Mori watched as Tamaki went down like a tone of bricks, his eyes rolled back in his head and drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Mori could hear the twins chuckling and snickering at how easily Tamaki had been defeated. ' what a bother...everyone is so bothersome and gets in the way of Haruhi and i becoming closer...bothersome.' he thought before he returned his gaze to find Haruhi blushing and pressing her cheek firmly into his hand. he watched as his thumb subconciously stroked against her cheek making her sigh in content and close her eyes. only one word escaped his lips before he picked up the female host and sat her in his lap leaning her against his chest so he could pet her better, "kitty..." feeling the other members of the Host club freeze at his actions Mori just gave the feintest of smiles and ran his hand up and down Haruhi's back and through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder blushing profusely.


End file.
